Juego de provocación
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Moviendo levemente las caderas, una estudiante y un profesor. ¿Prohibido? ¿Provocativo? Por que amar no es nada malo. A no ser... /Cap.-0.1 Un juego de Lujuria /Shintaro. /
1. cap : 0

**_Kagerou Project no me pertenece, todo es de papi Jin. Una historia nada que ver con la saga o los ojos rojos ¿ok? _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Juego Provocativo.<strong>

**Cap.-0 /Inicio/ Kano.**

Moviendo las caderas de forma sensual, me animas y te vas.

Dime ¿Cuál es tu juego?

¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿De verdad me odias?

Conozco perfectamente la respuesta y para ser sinceros estoy cayendo.

Yo un maestro, tu una estudiante timida y madura.

¿Qué demonios me as visto?

No lo puedo evitar e estoy enamorando de verdad.

Mi corazón late al 100, te miro y me avergüenzo, tu mano fría, quiero tomarla y calentarla, en mas de una ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzan.

E fantaseado contigo, me apena decirlo pero debo confesarlo si guardo una cosa mas explotare.

Siempre inventas excusas para estar mas tiempo conmigo, fingo no saberlo por que me encanta.

¿Cuál es tu juego?

Explícame las reglas para no ser derrotado.

Aun que lleves ventaja no fallare.

Ten por seguro que no perderé

Mi tentadora y dulce provocación.

**Cap.-0 /inicio/ kido.**

Moviendo las caderas de forma sensual, tal vez asi llame tu atención, te provocare solo un poco mas.  
>Fue tu culpa de cierta manera, me enamoras cada vez mas, invento excusas tontas para estar contigo sin que lo notes.<p>

Deseo que te descontroles conmigo.

Planeo enamorarte y hacerte caer en esta trampa dolorosa pero dulce _(se refiere al amor)_ o ¿Acaso me odias?

Sinceramente lo dudo mucho.

Yo una estudiante, tu un maestro maduro, bromista y alegre.

¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi?

No pude evitarlo, me e enamorado.

Mi corazón late al 100, me avergüenzo de ti, tu mano calida deseo poder tomarla.

Lo e notado, nuestras miradas cada vez se encuentran mas y nos sonrojamos sin querer.

E fantaseado contigo, me apena pero si no lo digo puede que muera.

Siempre me pides que me quede después de clases, lo haces para que hablemos mas.  
>Fingo no saberlo por que me encanta.<p>

Este es mi juego, las reglas no existen,  
>llevo ventaja mas no me confiare.<p>

Ten por seguro no perderé.

Mi tentador y agrio provocador.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien. <strong>

**he comenzado una nueva historia KanoKido no se por que, pero en la noche me dormi con una canción y me sono a esto y hoy en matematicas me dispuse a escribirla mientras observaba la calva de mi maestro para inspirarme (?) ok eso no pero es gracioso verlo.**

**En el futuro dependerá de ustedes si le pongo lemmon o no. Espero hacerlo largo. Y NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS OJOS ROJOS, EL DAZE O COSAS ASI. SOLO TOMARE PRESTADOS A LOS PERSONAJES :C **

**ustedes deciden que otras parejas salen en este fanfic. **

**Dejen review please. sin mas gracias por su atencion.**

**Autor: neko02.**


	2. Cap : 01

Kagerou project no me pertenece ni sus personajes, esta historia puede contener lemmon en capítulos futuros y lenguaje vulgar.

NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS OJOS ROJOS

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap: 0.1<em>**  
><strong><em>El juego de lujuria<em>**

Me encantaría ser capaz de ayudarte, mas me es imposible.  
>Tu sabes perfectamente que solo puedo hacer algo bien.<br>Entrar y salir a mi gusto de esas hermosas personas, aun que ambos sabemos que es impropio.  
>Pero seamos realistas, yo no busco amor, solo busco sexo.<p>

Una estudiante te coquetea, tal vez yo deba de actuar por ti.  
>pues, ¿Si la lleno de mi esencia te molestaría?<p>

Comienza el juego.

Un corazón puro y otro indiferente  
>¿Con quien se quedara?<br>Llevas algo de ventaja con ella, pero no perderé contra ti y lo sabes.  
>Este es un juego de amor y lujuria, yo conozco las reglas a la perfección y esta es tu primera vez.<br>Una estudiante y dos maestros  
>¿A que suena tentador?<p>

Deja de pensar y entrégate al placer, deja de ignorar esto que el juego es de ella y mio, y tu las traes de perder.  
>Deja de dudar, pues aun que ya tienes ventaja no perderé.<br>Este es un juego de amor y lujuria.  
>Las reglas las conozco a la perfección y no soy un jugador justo, pues hago trampa y tiento el alma.<p>

Este juego, admito que debe de ser de dos, pero cambiemos un poco las cosas.  
>Yo sere el tercer jugador.<br>Un juego de amor y lujuria que conozco a la perfección.  
>Un juego en el que llevo años y ustedes no.<br>Dejen de pensar y entréguense al placer.  
>Dejen de dudar, pues no perderé.<p>

-Shin-kun tengo que ir con mi grupo, te encargo esto-  
>-Claro, kano-<br>-Ya te dije, dime Shuuya-  
>-Lo siento, a un rival no se le trata con tanto cariño-<br>-Eh…?- 

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de exámenes, volví a escribir esto en mate, observando la calva de mi maestro y el pasillo vació okno, pero si la escribí en mate xD<br>Aqui otra vez sera de votos  
>Shintaro va a es el mas ZorJuano pero todos queremos que al final sea feliz o no? y KanoKido ya es ley, pero tendrán ciertos problemas.<br>Asi de que puede a ver  
>ShinMomo<br>ShinAya o mi favorito  
>ShinKono<br>Sobre la ortografía juro que are mi mayor esfuerzo pero si alguien pudiera ayudarme se lo agradecería.  
>Por que seré sincera.<br>SOY UN ASCO EN ESO.  
>y cuando escojan a la pareja de Shintaro, esta sera por asi ponerlo <em>''otra o otro jugador ''<em>  
>¿Por que cap 0? por que si se dan cuenta solo dice que Shin jugara y puede que el próximo sea asi, y por eso me urge saber quien seria la pareja de Shin.<p>

**Ib Tears** : claro que me acuerdo de ti, quiero mas de Academia TriHeart o me volveré loca qwq

**BlueFrostShines** : gracias por tu review y aqui tienes el siguiente

**Konota-chan** : mi teclado esta mal y cuando lo reviso no veo esos pequeños errores. Aqui es un decir  
>-Cuando te miro, mi corazón late al cien- muchas palabras salieron mal por una sola letra.<br>Tendré mas cuidado con eso y comprare próximamente un teclado.  
>Pero también tengo mala ortografía asi que no todo es culpa de mi sensual teclado. Aun asi gracias por el review<p>

**summerlilies** : me hacen sentir en clase de español y ni tengo maestra (?) okno xD pero gracias por decirme, en verdad aprecio cuando comentan y dan esa clase de cosas que me ayudan 3 y que quieres decir con que el archivo cobra vida? no lo entiendo, perdón.

**Cris-chan12** : amor inocente? de acuerdo, al diablo el limon, aquí solo abra ponys y arcoiris (?) /por limón me refiero a lemmon solo que me gusta llamarlo limon/

Por cierto, creo que es mas que obvio que habrá lime y lemmon no? xDD 2 por lemmon 2 por lime 1 por amor inocente (si aja, también fue lemmon )  
><span><em><strong>Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer.<strong>_


End file.
